The One With All The Dancing
by Lianna H
Summary: A date for two had somehow turned into dinner for six. This was not how she had imagined tonight to go. And her guy dancing with other girls didn't make it better. But she wasn't jealous. Mondler, one-shot, canon.


A/N: Thanks to all the people who read, reviewed and/or favorited my first story. You guys really motivated me to post another story. It's also so cool to see in the 'story stats' that people all over the world are reading fanfiction.

So, hereby I present to you my second story. It is a one-shot and canon, just like the previous one. This takes place like a week after 'The One Hundredth'. This time it's a Mondler fic. And I'll warn you now, it's sappy, mushy and all those other terms of which I'm pretty sure all have the same meaning.

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own the show.

* * *

 **The One With All The Dancing**

This was not how she had imagined tonight to go.

The last few days she had been very excited. She just couldn't wait for Friday night. At work, she tried to be as productive as possible, but she wasn't very successful. It wasn't that she sent inedible food to her customers, no, she wouldn't do that. It was just that she took a little more time preparing a meal as usual. It wasn't her coworkers who slowed her down, with pranks or anything. No, it was her secret boyfriend who she found herself daydreaming about every few minutes.

She couldn't deny her growing feelings for him. It sure had changed over the last half year, but since she had kissed him, her feelings had started to grow exponential. If a guy was able to distract her from work and it didn't even bother her, he had to be a very special man. And he certainly was. She had totally misjudged him at first, he really was boyfriend material.

Tonight they had a date. He had asked her a few days ago. And of course, she immediately said 'yes'.

But, unfortunately, her friends had another plan.

As they were thinking of excuses to avoid suspicious friends, Phoebe waltzed into the room. Fortunately, she hadn't heard that they were going on a date, but she did hear something about going out and that it was Chandler's treat. So she invited herself and their other three friends. Joey originally had a date but changed his plans as soon as he heard he could have a free meal instead.

Chandler called the restaurant to change the reservations and that's how a date for two turned into dinner for six.

And that was the situation Monica was in now. On her right side was Phoebe, who was enjoying the fact that she could drink alcohol again a bit too much. Rachel sat opposite of Monica, staring and listening to Ross, who sat next to Rachel, complaining about Emily and at the same time saying that he still loved her. Joey sat at the far end of the table, not engaging in the conversations around them, but instead in his food. He was glad that he could eat meat again. And combined with the fact that Chandler would pay for everything, he went loose.

But the most important person sat on the other end of the table, next to her, Chandler.

The one she was supposed to be on a date with.

The one whose right hand rested on her knee while he struggled to eat with his left hand.

The one she shared secret smiles with while pretending to listen to the conversations.

It was a wonder that nobody noticed anything of that.

Chandler leaned in closer, his breath tickling her ear. "Sorry, this was not how tonight was supposed to go," he whispered.

Monica turned her head toward him and squeezed the hand that was on her knee. "Hey, it's not your fault." Sure, it would have been better if they were alone, but he was there, at her side, and that was all that mattered. "Besides," she said glancing at her friends quickly, before saying in an even softer voice, "tonight we will be alone."

She saw him blush and his smile widen. Since London, he seemed to be smiling more, something she didn't mind at all. "I certainly hope so. I have some things planned that I want to do with only you, without being interrupted," he said with a wink. "Although we could make some good money if we let people watch," he added teasingly.

Now she was blushing. He was right though, they were the best. Before she could respond, she saw Phoebe standing on the other side of Chandler, trying to get his attention. She saw him sigh as he turned his head.

"This is our song! Come on, Bing, let's dance!" Phoebe exclaimed excited, tugging on his arm. She referred to the music that was played by the band in the back of the restaurant and the little dancefloor in front of the band, where a few couples were dancing.

"Our song?" he asked confused, remaining in his seat.

She rolled her eyes. "Remember, when you were sad when you and Janice broke up, we sang this song together…," she trailed off.

"That's not this song. That was 'Endless Love'. This is 'My Love'."

"Oh…," she said defeated. "Well, you have to dance anyway," she continued as she grabbed his hand again.

"Oh no I don't," he said and turned back to Monica. "Can't you dance with one of the other guys."

"No, because Joey just ordered a third meal and Ross thought of another person he could call in London, so he is in search of a telephone."

Monica watched in amusement as Chandler was dragged to the dancefloor. She looked around the table. Joey was the only other left, enjoying his third meal, while the others had already finished dessert. She hadn't even noticed that Ross and Rachel had left the table.

Looking back at the dancefloor she couldn't help but laugh as she saw the two dancing in their own weird, unique and offbeat way.

As she had entered the restaurant her eyes immediately went to the dancefloor and she wondered if Chandler had chosen that on purpose. Probably not, considering his reaction to dancing only a few minutes earlier. Maybe she could drag him to the dancefloor too, just like Phoebe did, only a bit nicer.

Rachel interrupted her thoughts, as she came back, coming from the direction of the bathroom.

"Can you believe he is still trying to get in contact with her," she said annoyed the second she sat down on Chandler's chair. "I mean, it's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to him."

Monica sighed. They had had this conversation a thousand times already. "Well," she tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, "when you're in love, you try everything you can. And you're the one to talk, convincing Bonnie to shave her head because you still loved my brother," she pointed out.

"Ugh," Rachel frowned, looking away. "How did that happen?"

"What?" Monica asked confused. Rachel waved her hand, pointing to the duo who were dancing. "Oh, Phoebe dragged him there."

"Ah," she said with an upward nod. They watched them for a minute longer. As the song faded, a guy approached Phoebe and Chandler. And a few seconds later, Phoebe was dancing with the new guy, while Chandler walked back to the table. "Well, I think we should take advantage of that," Rachel smiled as she stood up. "Now it's my turn!" she exclaimed, reaching out to grab his arm.

Chandler stepped aside just on time. "Oh, no no no."

"But you have too," Rachel whined. "You can't just dance with Phoebe and not with me. That's not fair."

"I don't care," Chandler replied. "Besides, you did see me dancing a minute ago, right?" Rachel nodded. "Do you really want to be seen with a guy who dances like that?"

Monica could see Rachel thinking that over. "It's gonna be fine. It's a slow song," she said smiling and succeeded in grabbing Chandler by the arm.

"But I have to pee," he tried as a last excuse.

"No more buts. Now come on," she said as she, too, dragged a reluctant Chandler toward the dancefloor.

Chandler threw Monica a pleading look, but Monica could only laugh at the scene in front of her.

Her smile faded as her two friends got into position, holding each other close. Her arms around his neck, while his hands rested on her hips.

But she wasn't jealous. She just thought that it wasn't fair that two of her friends got to dance with Chandler, while she had to stay at the table. She deserved it more, she was certain of that. Because she and Chandler knew each other longer and better.

But she wasn't jealous, she reminded herself. Chandler was jealous a week ago in the hospital. She obviously wasn't.

She just didn't like it that much that she wasn't the one dancing.

Her smile completely disappeared when she saw Rachel standing on her tiptoes to whisper something in Chandler's ear, to which Chandler smiled.

What if Rachel's interest in Ross was just a cover-up and in reality, she liked Chandler now too?

What if Chandler had feelings for Rachel too? Who will he choose? In all her life, guys always went for her blonde friend. In high school, but also in her adult life, like with Jean-Claude Van Damme.

The feeling of a hand resting on her shoulder startled her. She looked up to find a smiling Chandler, standing in front of her seat. His smile caused her to smile too, pulling her out of her state of panic.

"May I have this dance?" he asked nervously, holding out his hand for her to take.

She had to fight the urge to jump into his arms and kiss him, especially with Rachel sitting next to her. "Yes," she answered simply, having a hard time saying more words. She took his hand and this time he led the girl to the dancefloor. "You don't think the others will figure us out?" she asked uncertainly. "Since you suggested to dance this time?"

He pulled her close, his arms going around her waist, hers around his neck, standing closer, but too close, than Chandler and Rachel. "Nah," he dismissed. "Actually, Rachel suggested that I should dance with you since you haven't had a boyfriend for over a year."

"Ah," Monica replied nodding. She glanced over at the table and saw Rachel grinning at her, giving Monica a thumbs up. Little did she know.

"And," he continued and she looked back up at him, "that gave me the perfect chance to dance with you, without getting unwanted attention."

"So," she said hopefully, smiling brightly, "dancing was actually part of the date?"

"Why else do you think I took you to this place? I know you like to dance and since I can't dance, but can handle slow dancing, I looked for a place with slow music and hoped that I could score some points."

Her heart melted. "That's so sweet," she whispered in his ear as she gave him a hug, while really wishing that they were alone, so she could kiss him instead.

"So, did I?"

She reluctantly pulled away. "What?" she asked confused.

"Score any points?" he repeated hopefully.

"All of them," she answered, playing with the hair in his neck.

He looked so relieved like he had done something that was a matter of life and death. He was just insecure. But Monica knew that was better than a guy who was full of himself. And she liked to give him compliments. Not because she wanted them back, she got lots of compliments from him anyway, but because she liked to tell him what a great guy he was, even greater than she had thought before London. She liked to give him credit for lots of things, which apparently, nobody had ever given him credit for.

She rested her head on his shoulder, taking the risk, as they continued to slowly sway to the music.

* * *

At 2 a.m. she was getting herself ready for their nightly encounter. Tonight they would go stay at Chandler's place because Joey was currently at the waitress' home. That meant they didn't have to be quiet, something that was getting harder every night, and that they had the whole place to themselves, so they didn't have to limit their intimate moments to the bedroom.

Happily, but silently, she walked into the hallway and knocked on the door of apartment 19. The door opened only a few seconds later.

"Hey," he greeted her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, before pulling her further into the apartment, where she saw that a few candles were lit.

"Hey, yourself," she said dreamily. In between all the drama that was going on in their group, they always made time for each other. Those moments were something that she looked forward to every day, more so than anything else. "Are you gonna keep me as a hostage," she asked teasingly, watching as he locked the door.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms again. "Is that okay?" he asked, grinning.

"Fine by me," she replied softly, standing on her toes to kiss him again.

"So," he said as they broke the kiss, "now that you are my hostage for the night," he continued as he reached for the remote on the counter, "I am going to make you dance with me."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both."

"Well, that's just pure torture," she replied, feigning seriousness, but she couldn't hide her excitement very well.

"But first," he said as he pressed a button on the remote before putting it back on the counter, "the one where we still have our clothes on."

She immediately recognized the song, her favorite, 'Wonderful Tonight'. She couldn't believe he remembered something like that. Something she had probably mentioned years ago. Her feelings for him were definitely becoming more and more serious.

"So," she started curiously, once there were in position again, "two dances in less six hours? What did I do to deserve that?"

"Well," he said shyly, "I didn't think it was fair that you got only one dance tonight, just like Phoebe and Rachel, since you deserve more."

She was speechless. So, instead of saying something, she looked into his beautiful blue eyes before kissing him deeply.

As the kiss broke and pulled their bodies together, moving together to the music, she realized, even though they had been dating for only a couple of weeks, that they were on the road to something special.

She knew for sure that Chandler wouldn't trade her for Rachel, Phoebe or anyone else. And she wouldn't trade him for the world.

He probably didn't know it yet, but she was his and he was hers. And she was determined to keep it that way for as long as possible. Maybe even longer.


End file.
